


Tar-JAY

by Joanne_Lupin



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, In Public, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our boys have sex in a Target. Guess where! Rated M for sexy camping trips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tar-JAY

"I cannot believe you've talked me into this," Kurt muttered as he walked, arm-in-arm with Blaine, through the camping section of Target.

"I think you'll like it!" Blaine replied cheerfully, examining a microfiber sleeping bag. "Just the two of us... In the forest... All alone..."

"Yes,the desolate wilderness and a lack of indoor plumbing sounds incredibly romantic."

"Oh?" Blaine stepped a little closer. "You don't think it'll be fun to be all alone, miles away from anyone?"

"Like anyone that could help you in an emergency?"

Blaine nipped at Kurt's ear, whispering, "Like anyone who could hear you scream."

Kurt blinked, then shook his head. "Not _now_ , Blaine. We are in a _Target_."

"It's the best fucking store."

"Fuck, Blaine, quit turning me on _in a Target_."

Blaine smirked for a moment, then his fingers slid up Kurt's thigh. Kurt squirmed under his touch, glancing around to see if anyone was watching.

"Blaine, I-"

"You. Me. That tent. Right now," he growled, gesturing to a display in the middle of the camping section.

Kurt paused to look scandalized for a moment, but the feeling of Blaine's hand on his leg, getting closer and closer to his crotch, was too much to pass up. "You, Mr. Anderson, are too convincing."

The pair sneaked into the tent, making sure no one saw them. Once Kurt had zipped the tent up, he dove at Blaine, kissing him roughly, his tongue seeking entrance that Blaine gladly gave. The two attacked each others' clothes, undressing each other with great ungency. When they were fully naked, Blaine's hands traced their way down Kurt's back, grabbing his hips and grinding them against his. Kurt moaned quietly, trying to keep the noise to a minimum. Blaine took this as a sign that Kurt wanted more, so reached down to stroke Kurt's hard cock. Kurt shivered, biting Blaine's shoulder. He was probably leaving bruises, but neither man cared. Kurt's hands made their way to his boyfriend's cock, and Blaine hummed gutturally. The man began to mark a trail of kisses down Kurt's body, nipping at his jaw and licking his nipple before flicking his tongue lightly at Kurt's dick.

"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt hissed.

"What?" Blaine asked innocently.

"I swear to God, Blaine, if you keep me waiting one more second I will make some sort of loud sex noise and give us away."

Blaine chuckled, then plunged Kurt's dick into his mouth. Kurt bit his lip, struggling to keep quiet, and tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair. Blaine swirled Kurt's dick in his mouth, licking up the underside and over the slit. He took it in all the way, the head hitting the back of his mouth.

"Blaine-" Kurt groaned in warning. He came into Blaine's mouth and the man sucked him down, every drop, then came up to kiss him.

"My turn," Blaine whispered almost pleadingly. Kurt obliged, but Blaine was already so close, he only had to run his tongue over Blaine's dick a couple of times before he was coming. Kurt eagerly sucked him up. The two kissed each other tenderly, then put on their clothes back on, which was difficult in the confined space of the tent. Kurt left first, trying to hide the red tinge to his cheeks, glancing furtively around. Blaine waited a few minutes before exiting the tent, then went to meet his boyfriend. Kurt was staring in horror at something Blaine didn't yet see. He turned in the direction of Kurt's gaze.

Rachel Berry stood, smirking, in the adjacent isle. She winked at the couple before sauntering off to the craft supplies section.

"Oh. My. God."

"I know."

"She... She..."

"I know."

Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Still, that was insanely hot."

"I know."


End file.
